Megadimension and a Kind Dragon
by Phanzuru
Summary: He knew he wasn't going to see the one he cares the most for, for a long time. She promised that she was going to see him again, and he waited years for her arrival. And years without her was painful. However, his years of waiting changed when he found himself in another world. Without her, Sieg couldn't be happy. Neptune is going to have to help a sad, yet kind dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

 **Here it is...the rewrite. Thank you everyone for the support for the previous fanfic. I only hope that I can make this more appealing to everyone now. For this, I'm going to be following the Megadimension Neptunia. The only difference...is Sieg. I hope you all enjoy this. Onto the story. And before I forget, I'm going to refer Adult Neptune as Neptune for now until she meets her younger self.**

 **I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Fate Apocrypha.**

(Between Dimensions)

Woo, that dimension was a lot of fun! There were so many that ended up being so similar, that I couldn't tell the difference! Don't you think so Crosite!?" Neptune was what seems to be a void that was filled with parts of machinery.

" _Using someone's abilities just because she could use them….I cannot believe that I'm been in this damn book for so many years."_ Crostie, a small sticker that resides on a book for many years could only think in irritation.

"Crostie!" The young girl yelled to get the stickers attention.

"My name's not Crostie you idiot! How many damn times do I have to tell you that it's Croire! Get it right in the empty void of a brain Neptune!" Croire yelled.

"Ouch, looks like someone's a bit Pisty right now." The girl named Neptune said, while pretending to be hurt.

"Don't even call me that either! I know someone that hates that name along with myself!"

"Don't be so dramatic! Anyway, aren't you having fun with a me? We've been together for years and I think we should consider ourselves as BFFs!"

"HELL NO! There is no way in hell that I'd be best friends with you!" If Croire could move her body, she would be shaking right now.

"Aw, I guess that's a no go then. Hm, I'm getting a bit tired, let's chill out for a bit somewhere." While flying, she began to stretch her arms.

"I'm getting tired as well because of a certain someone sucking out my powers whenever she feels like it!"

"Hm, what's that place? It looks more different than the other dimensions we went through." Neptune ignored her complaint swifty to look at the strange looking portal in front of them. She was used to seeing the dimension portals having some sort of picture for what the dimension looks like, but with the one in front of her, she couldn't see anything but darkness.

' _Hm, what's this I'm feeling right now? There's something dangerous in there. As much as I want to record bad history, but what I'm feeling from this place is very bad news. She'll get herself killed if she doesn't back down now!'_

"Neptune, don't go in there! That place is-"

"Better to find out ourselves!" Ignoring Croire's warning, Neptune went into the portal.

* * *

(...)

What lies past the portal was very much darkness. There was nothing that Neptune could see as she began walking through the endless dark.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I told you to not travel to dimensions that looks dangerous in the slightest!" Neptune didn't respond, she only kept walking forward with not thought into mind.

"Oi, are you listening to me!"

"..."

"Neptune you're starting to freak me the hell out, say something!" Croire tried to get her to talk again, but she wouldn't.

"Damn, okay um, how about those bugs that you've captured in the last dimension? They were cool looking right?" Croire had to listen to the things that Neptune liked to talk about in her spare time. If she kept trying, she would speak again.

"How about that one dimension that we were running away from a giant reptile that had red hair?"

"..."

"What about that time when we met that annoying blue hedgehog?"

"..."

"Are you still creating those Nep Bull drinks?"

"..."

"Dammit say something!" It was until then that Neptune had stopped in her tracks. Their entire vision had been covered with flower petals blowing past them.

"Woah." Croire said in amazement. After the flower petals had moved away from their vision, what remained, was no longer a empty dark void. It was a beautiful grassfield that had many different types of flowers blooming. But that wasn't what got Croire's attention, it was the dragon holding a golden sphere in its grasp, with no signs of letting go.

"This…." Neptune finally spoke again.

"Neptune?" Croire asked to make sure that she was back to normal.

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

"..." It was Croire's turn to not say anything.

"Croire, I know that I don't collect anything else other than bugs, but today, I'm making an exception!" Neptune pulled out her notebook that Croire was being held in.

"...Are you sure about this Neptune? I don't think we should wake it up. I would respect some sleep when I need to."

"Yup! Besides, since it's sleeping, then we don't have to worry about fighting it! In you go dragon!" The notebook that Neptune pulled out started to suck in the dragon. The sphere was all that was left from the dragon as it disappeared into the book.

"Whew, now that that's done, we'll be on our way!" Using Croire's ability to traverse through dimensions, she opened a portal in front of her.

"Neptune, I thought you were tired. Besides, if we go through this, I won't be able to control our coordinates."

"No worries Crostie! All of a sudden, I feel more energetic than usual! Here we go!" With that said, Neptune hopped into the portal.

* * *

(Megadimension)

"Wahoo! That was a lot of fun. I wonder what kind of abilities I might have with this dragon. Can grow dragon wings? Breathe out fire? Oh, I don't know, what do you think Crosite?" After jumping in the portal, Neptune found herself in a cave/

"..." There was no response from Croire. Neptune found this annoying as she didn't like to be ignored so easily.

"Crosite! Are you there!? Are you just ignoring me because I ignored you!?" Hearing no response from Croire, Neptune brought out her notebook that was used to seal the dragon from earlier and flipped to the page that Croire was in.

Expect….she wasn't in the book.

"Huh? How did she get out of my Nep-Note?" Scrolling past pages, she found other bugs that she had captured over the years. Some were small, and some were huge. It's an amazing ability to seal a monster inside such a small notebook. It was until she found the page were she had sealed the dragon in that she stopped scrolling past the pages.

"Hm? I thought I sealed the dragon here…" Looking at the page, Neptune was confused as to why the page of the dragon looked more different than the rest of the bugs that she caught. When looking at them, you could easily see what they looked like before getting sealed into the book. However, the dragon's page looked more different.

It was a seal that represented a dragon that was carved into the page.

"..." Neptune kept staring at the seal. She completely forgot about Croire that had managed to escape from the Nep-Note and instead insisted on looking at it. Neptune dragged her hand to the page of the Nep-Note and touched the seal.

"OUCH!" In the moment she had touched the seal, she began to feel her right hand start to burn as if something was hot was on top of it.

"Ow, that seriously hurt. What the nep was that anyway?" She said, as the pain diminished.

"Huh? Wait, where did the seal go?" Neptune noticed that the seal was gone from her Nep-Note.

"Gah! It's on my hand now!" Looking at her right hand where she felt the burning, she noticed that the seal that was carved into the book was carved into her hand.

"T-This should be an easy fix, I'll just rub it off. I was never fond of getting tattoos anyway." Luckily for Neptune, she was inside a cave, so there shouldn't be any problems finding some water around.

Finding a puddle on the ground, She dipped her right hand inside the puddle. After that, she began to rub her hand at the bottom of her hoodie. There was something wrong though…

It wasn't coming off of her hand.

"C,mon! Why don't you disappear already!?" Neptune began to rub harder on her hoodie until she felt her own hand burning again. Looking back at it, it still wasn't coming off.

"*sigh* I guess I should use Croire to handle this. She might know something about this. Hey Croire!"

"..." Realization hit her in the noggin.

"Oh yeah, she escaped...I guess I'm going to have to play some cat and mouse then." Neptune began to walk around the cave to find anything that would lead to Croire, but to no avail, she couldn't find her. However, she did see something that caught her eye.

"*Gasp* Is that a SKYFISH!" Yelling, Neptune found a Skyfish that was just hovering over land. Tiptoeing to the creature, Neptune tried her best to be silent in attempt to seal the creature into her Nep-Note.

"Just one more step and then you're-GAAAAAAH!"

But the flooring below her that was trying to hold her weight wasn't having any of it, causing her to fall down deeper into the cave.

* * *

(Bottom of the Cave)

"Neptune?" Nepgear asked no one but herself. Uzume and the Arfoire noticed this, thinking that she had gone crazy.

"Gearsy, is something the matter?" Uzume asked her, wondering why she would just call out Neptune's name.

"No, I just heard my sister yelling just now." She said, wanting Uzume to believe her. Before Uzume could say anything, Arfoire, in her Deity of Sin form, began laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha ha! Have you both gone insane!? Don't think that I'll be foolish enough to fall for some petty trick like that! Now then, I think it's time for the both of you to die now!" Arfoire said. Nepgear and Uzume were bruised and couldn't fight back. It was surprising enough for them to maintain their CPU form although.

"This is Gearsy..I'm sorry for letting you down." Uzume had gave up all hope as she knew that her life was going to end here.

Until Neptune's voice was heard in everyone's ears.

"Mooooove out the wayyyyyyyyy!" Without any warning, a figure crashed down right beside Nepgear.

"*Cough* *Cough* There's so much smoke!" Nepgear said, as the smoke clouded her vision.

"Aw man, I was totally about to grab that Skyfish! I should've been more careful!" Nepgear heard Neptunes' voice again, and started to feel relief.

"Neptune, you're-" It was until the smoke had cleared that the person who had crashed down beside her, was not the same Neptune that she knew.

"...back?" Nepgear asked as she didn't know who this person was. She looked exactly like Neptune and even sounded like her. But her physical appearance was everything that the Neptune that she knew did not have.

"Oh am I interrupting something? I guess I should go take my leave and go back to that Skyfish. A girl's gotta have her priorities if you guys know what I'm saying." Neptune had tried to crack a joke to break the atmosphere.

"...What?" Everyone but Neptune asked in complete confusion.

"Hm, I know what's going on here! Because I have a diploma on helping cute girls, I'm gonna help the two of you out with this 'ugly' situation! Do ya get it? I said ugly as in I'm referring to the big elephant in the room right now." Neptune said.

"U-Um…." Nepgear didn't know what to say out of this.

"Hey cutie, with the pink hair, what's your name?" Neptune asked Nepgear.

"M-Me?"

"Don't "me" me! Yes you!"

"Um, my name is Nepgear." Nepgear introduced herself to the Neptune look alike, but found this strange as well.

"Cool, we both have "Nep" in our names! It's like we were destined to meet!" Neptune celebrated.

"Hey." Arfoire found everyone ignoring her.

"Umio, what's going on here!? I thought Neptune left already!? And how did she grow up super duper fast!?" Uzume yelled to Umio, who was just as confused as her.

"I'm not sure either. But if she said that she was going to assist us in battle, then her presence is surely appreciated.

"Hey." Arfoire started again, noticing that everyone was ignoring her again.

"Are you two Nepgear's friends!? That thing on your wrist is-" Neptune found herself cut off by the "ugly" elephant in the room.

"Enough of this! All of you are starting to get on my nerves! I will kill you all!" Arfoire yelled irritated.

"Um, we were just having a chat, but okay. We'll just quickly beat you down to the ground!" Neptune pulled out her dual wield swords and got into her fighting stance.

"Thank you for helping us Neptune. No matter where we are, you always find a way to save us." Even if this wasn't the Nep sister that she knew, she would still thank her for her support.

"Huh? Did I ever give you both my-" Before Neptune could ask something to Nepgear and Uzume, she noticed that the marking on her right hand began to let out a green glow.

"Huh? What's going-" Before she could let out her sentence, everyone's vision was covered from the bright light that had covered the area.

After the light had faded, what popped up right beside Neptune, was something that she didn't expect. A young man with brown hair wearing a black waistcoat with a white shirt underneath it had randomly appeared beside her. Opening his ruby red eyes, he began to speak-

"Where….am I?" Looking around, he turned to look at Neptune, who was in awe.

"Did you…summon me?" His tone was bland, but everyone could notice the confusion that he held beyond it.

"What." Everyone beside Sieg said blandly as he tilted his head in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you the person who summoned me to this place?" Sieg asked Neptune again. Neptune didn't seem to say anything for a couple of seconds, as she continued to try to comprehend what was going on.

"O-Oh, I guess you can say that." Snapping out of her trance, Neptune responded back to Sieg.

"I see, then I guess you are my master. It's a pleasure to meet you, um…" Sieg didn't have the chance to hear out his master's name, as he was interrupted by an upset monster that didn't like to be ignored.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE BEING IGNORED BY SUCH INFURIATING PESTS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL HERE AND NOW! Arfoire, who was still in her Deity of Sin form, had begun to charge towards the group.

"Um, I know it's kinda rude to ignore someone's greeting, but I think now's not the time for introductions!" Neptune, along with everyone else, had jumped away from the huge monstrous form that was Arfoire.

"Gearsy, aim for her legs!" Uzume shouted.

"Alright, here goes! M.P.B.L!" Nepgear's gun blade had sent out a beam of pink energy towards Arfoire's left leg.

"Graghhhhh!" Feeling the blast come into contact with her, Arfoire fell to the floor.

"Take this! Raging Rush!" Trying not to waste the opportunity, Neptune readied her duel blades, and sent out a series unpredicted attacks from all angles. All that was heard from Arfoire, was her loud screams of agony.

"YOU ANNOYING PESTS!" While Neptune continued to keep up her pressure, Arfoire had managed to gather enough energy to create a dark shield around her body to block her attacks, (Yes, it's something I made up. Don't hate me for it.)

"What?" When Neptune's blades came into contact with the field, she was immediately pushed back away from Arfoire. However, she didn't come into contact with the wall as she felt someone catch her.

"Master, are you alright?" Sieg asked for the safety of his master, only to have a response of a flushed face from Neptune.

"I-I'm fine. As much as I appreciate it, you didn't need to catch me. I'm a strong girl after all!" Sieg tool Neptune's joke seriously and frowned at her.

"I must protect my master at all times. It doesn't matter how strong you may are, I will save you from all odds that are against us." Sieg said with a serious face.

"H-Hey it was a joke! You don't need to look at me with such a scary-" Neptune had been cut off by the mysterious person that she had just met today.

"Master, stay back. I'll handle this monster." Sieg said while turning his attention to Arfoire.

"Wait, hold it right there pal. I'm not going to stay back because you told me to. I can handle myself you know. I can show what a mean Neptune can do if she gets ticked off."

"...Fine, but when you're in trouble, don't be afraid to rely on me. It's my duty as a servant to protect it's master." Sieg didn't doubt Neptune's skills in the slightest. But because of how stubborn he is to protect people such as his master, he can't help but be a bit over protective.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now then, let's go hurry and help those two cute girls." Ending their conversation short, Neptune rushed back into the fight, while Nepgear and Uzume was holding off an irritated Arfoire.

"Nepgear, can you blast that shield open!? Uzume asked her, while punching Arfoire's shield.

"I don't think I have enough strength to try to pull that off! And even if I did, it might just negate the blast!" Nepgear continued to slash the shield, only for her attacks to be blocked.

"Hey, stop being a coward! Are you afraid of a bunch of cute girls and this random dragon guy!? Come on out and face us!" Seeing that her blades were doing nothing to the shield, Neptune could only shout at Arfoire.

"I...will...destroy...all of you! Graghhhhhh!" Arfoire's shriek had caused the shield around her to blow up, causing the trio to be pushed back away from her.

"Master!" Sieg had quickly rushed to Neptune's side, as she was injured from the blast.

"Ow, that shield is really annoying. There has to be some weakness to that thing." Sieg could only look at Neptune in concern.

"HAHA! YOU ALL WILL PERISH UNDER MY FEET! DIE TO POWERFUL ARFOIRE!" Arfoire, yelled.

"She's being consumed by her own power. I have to finish this soon." But before Sieg could leave from Neptune's side, Nepgear stood in front of him with shaking feet.

"I...can't….lose here. I...have to fight…" She was barely maintaining her form, and the same could go for Uzume. Seeing her shake uncontrollably, Sieg held her arm from continuing on.

"It's safe for you to continue. You're losing power, and you all need to rest." Sieg said, as he held his grip on Nepgear's arm.

"But...I have….to protect everyone….I….. can't fall…not until... The Deity of Sin is defeated!" Nepgear was out of breath, and is close to losing consciousness. If Sieg did not stop her now, she will get herself killed from the loss of energy.

"I'm afraid he is right Gearsy, I don't want you or anyone else being injured anymore. It's best if we leave it up to him for now. Get all of the rest you need." Umio's voice was really reassuring. Despite his appearance, he can really soothe anyone down.

"I'm….sorry sis…..I failed you...again." Nepgear's form reverted back to her original form, only for Sieg to catch her limpless body. After catching her, Sieg carefully laid her next to Neptune.

"Please, watch over her. I'm going to go out and fight now." Sieg said to Neptune.

"Hey, don't have to leave me with the babysitting job! I can fight too!" Neptune yelled.

"You can but I won't allow you to. I'm not going to let my master continue to risk her life in this situation. Stay here, and watch her." Sieg said, as he turned his attention to the monster that was Arfoire.

"Neppy, it would be wise to sit down for the rest of this battle. If he can handle it, then we should rely on him for now." Umio said to her. Neptune could only look at him with a childish pout.

"Fine."

"Excuse me, sir?" Sieg turned his into to Umio, who was trying to get his attention. Sieg didn't seem to care for the fish's strange appearance.

"Do you need something?" Sieg asked Umio.

"Do you need any assistance? I might not be all too powerful, but I might be able to help with some attack support."

"Alright, but stay far away. I don't want any harm coming to you."

"That I can do. I so happen to be good at range attacks." If Umio had a body, then he'll be proudly puffing out his chest right now.

Sieg curiously looked at the shield that covered Arfoire's gigantic body. It covered all sides of her body, it seemed to be invincible, but….

"...If you're good at range attacks, then I have a plan. But it's going to involve you getting her attention for a while."

"If this is part of your plan, then I will give all I have. Freezing Beam!" As much as strange Umio is, Umio's eyes had shot out a light blue beam that headed for towards Arfoire.

"YOU CONTINUE TO STRUGGLE!? HAVEN'T Y'ALL LEARNED THAT THE EFFORTS ARE POINTLESS!?" As Umio's beam was being blocked from the shield, Arfoire could only mock the groups struggle against her.

"Be as it may, but I will not let harm come to Uzume!" Umio's beam was becoming stronger and stronger, but it still wasn't doing damage to the shield.

"HAHA, DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL BE MEETING HER SOON ENOUGH IN HELL!" While Arfoire continued her focus on Umio's beam, she didn't notice the fact that Sieg had managed to use Umio as a distraction.

"Straße Gehen!" Touching the glass, Sieg's spell had covered the entire shield and caused it to vanish in a split second.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU-"

"Not only when you activate this shield that you'll start to drain your own energy, but you need to keep your focus on the damage that needs to be done to it as well. Not knowing what my spell can do you to your shield is what caused it to fail." Sieg said, as he glared at her. It was unnecessary to tell her this, but Sieg needed all the time he needed to keep her distracted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Before Arfoire could attack Sieg, who was standing there with his guard down, she was hit by Umio's beam.

"GRAAGHHHH!" Umio's Freezing Beam had engulfed Arfoire's entire body into ice. Seeing this chance, Sieg rushed in with his sword unsheathed.

"And with this, you're finished!" Sieg had cut through Arfoire's entire form while the ice was still intact, only for it to explode after Sieg delivered the finishing blow.

"MY….MY POWER!" Having no strength in her body, The Deity of Sin fell to the floor with a loud thud as Sieg and Umio stand victorious.

(A/N)

I'm sorry for the really, really, really late chapter. I was supposed to work on it on Friday, but I managed to get sick on that day and the rest of the week. I really hope you all can forgive me from this long break and I'll see y'all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Nepgear opened her tired eyes only to find herself on a bed. The wounds on her body had gradually healed, which surprised her at first, but chose to ignore it. She found herself lying on a bed inside a tent. Unfamiliar to the area, Nepgear walked out of the tent in curiosity.

"Oh, Gearsy! You're awake!" Nepgear turned to her right where she could see Uzume, Neptune, Umio, and Sieg sitting next to the fire. As she looked around, she was aware of the river that flowed next to the camp, along with monsters sitting along it. Wait monsters?

"W-Why are there monsters here!?" Nepgear asked in shock. Uzume only laughed at her response.

"Relax Gearsy, these little guys are with me. All these guys lost their homes, so they live here now and look after one another." Uzume explained.

"O-Oh, that's okay I guess. Um, where are we actually?" She asked her.

"This is my main base. While you were passed out, Sieg here decided to carry you to my base so we could have you heal up!"

"Sieg? Oh, you mean the guy that saved us from Arfoire!"

"Yup, and boy, he really saved our asses two days ago. It makes me even wonder what other kind of abilities he has. He was able to take out that crazy old hag with no problem!"

"Wait, two days ago? Have I been out for that long?"

"Because you didn't have that much share energy, it took a bit longer to try to wake you up. We all had to explore the area looking for more share crystals and luckily, we hit a huge jackpot!"

"Hey, I helped with my latest and improved NepBull you know!" Neptune overheard their conversation and decided to step in a bit.

"What do you mean that you helped with your NepBull sis-I mean Neptune?" As identical as she looks to her sister, this Neptune was not her sister.

"Oh nothing. All I did was have you drink my latest invention that was still in the works and it so happened to work!"

"And by that, you mean that you shoved that NepBull down her throat right?" Uzume asked bluntly. Neptune only averted her eyes in panic.

"I-I did no such thing!"

"Sure you didn't. Anyway, it's great to have you back Gearsy." Uzume smiled at her. Nepgear nodded at her, and returned the smile.

"Nepgear correct?" Hearing her name called by Sieg, she turned her attention to the homunculus that was sitting down next to Umio.

"Y-Yes, that's me. O-Oh, and thank you for saving me and my friends. We owe a lot to you." During her years in Gamindustri, Nepgear didn't have the chance to speak to men in the world. Well, she spoke to the members at the Basilicom, but they were always so busy with their work. And Umio….well, it's Umio.

"No problem, if you are a friend to my master, then I will do everything in my power to protect you." Sieg said.

"Um, if it's a problem, may I know why you call Neptune 'master'?" Nepgear asked him. Before Sieg could speak, he was interrupted by Neptun jumping into her field of vision.

"I can tell ya! To save us the time, I can give you a basic understanding of it okay!?" Neptune was stoic all of a sudden. Maybe it's because she was the master of Sieg, where she could have many cool abilities. At least, that's what Neptune thinks.

"Okay." Nepgear's words were short, but anyone could tell that it's going to be a lot to take in. Umio, and Uzume had a long time to process this information as well.

"Okay, so blah blah blah blah blah." Neptune started to speak in gibberish, which was strange to Sieg. But no one else was bothered by it, so he chose to go along with it.

"Wow...that's….a lot to take in." Nepgear was understanding every word that she was saying. Not coming that much of a shock to Sieg, he still ignored it as a part of a language that could be said here.

* * *

"So you're basically his master, where everything you say, is something that he must do?" Nepgear asked, after she listened to Neptune's explanation.

"Yes, that's how normal command spells work such as mine, but the strange thing is that Neptune's command spell is the exact same one I currently use." Sieg looked back to his own command spell on his hand, to see a striking resemblance of it on Neptune's hand. How was this possible? If she has the same command spell such as his, doesn't that mean….

"So does that mean I can do some cool things that you can do? Like destroy that shield that Arfoire had in a single instant!?" Neptune rushed up to Sieg's face to get a response out of him, but he only chose to continue looking at her command spell.

"...For now, it's best if you didn't do anything reckless with it. Only when we are in emergency situations, you will use the command spells on me. I don't want a human such as yourself to do anything risky."

"Aw, oh well. If you say so, then I guess I'm going to have to listen to you then. You saved us, so it's the least bit of a returning favor I can do for you." Neptune smiled, as she looked back her hand.

"Thank you….and I must know, where on Earth are we? I haven't seen anything like this place while I traveled on Earth." After Sieg said this, everyone looked at him confusion, until Umio spoke up.

"Um, I'm sorry Sieg but what is this Earth that you speak of?" Sieg's eyes widened in shock, as they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, is it some sort of place that we could go for protection? We might need the space for everyone too." Uzume hadn't heard of the place at all. Especially from the monsters that she saved in the past.

"Is…...is this not Earth?" Sieg looked up to the sky to notice that the atmosphere was extremely different than from Earth. There was not beautiful landscapes, and no sign of humanity besides the rest of them.

"We don't really know what you're talking about Sieg. I'm sorry." Nepgear apologized for the lack of information of what Earth was. She could only look down in sorrow, as she noticed Sieg's upset expression.

"Then….then where am I?" Sieg muttered and continued to look at the sky. He continued to ponder in thought, as he was noticeably confused as to how he got there. Did someone transferred him to another world? No, it couldn't be. No one else could have gotten to the Reverse Side of the World besides him. But if dimension travel was true, then what type of magic brought him here? It didn't make any sense to him in the slightest bit. Yes, there wasn't anybody there when he arrived. All he did, was to wait for…..wait for Ruler to arrive.

"Ruler…" Sieg felt a slight pain in his heart. Ruler was going to arrive in The Reverse Side of the World, and be greeted to nothing. The thought of her heart being broken is what made Sieg saddened.

"Oh, is that a barrel bath!? I wanna try it out!" While everyone was staring at Sieg with saddened eyes, Neptune scouted around the area to find something interesting as they furthered their conversation, and what she found, was a barrel bath.

"It doesn't matter if it's a different Nepsy. Nepsy will always be Nepsy." Umio said, as he chuckled at the starry eyes Neptune.

"Well, she always acts like this at the wrong times, but can you blame her?" Nepgear said. Looking back at Sieg, she saw Uzume begin to walk up to her. Smiling, she left with Umio to go speak with Neptune.

* * *

"Hey." Sieg broke out of his trance when he felt Uzume touch his shoulder.

"Forgive me, is there something that you need?" Sieg asked her, trying his best to conceal his emotions.

But he's failing at it.

"Are you going to be okay? I know you got taken away from your home, but are you going to be alright with this?"

"I….I'll try to manage. This is something I'm not familiar with at all. Forgive me, but can you let me have some time alone for now?" Uzume could understand the confusion in his eyes. It reminded her of how she first woken in this world.

"...It must be sad." Uzume said, as she took a seat right next to Sieg.

"Sad?"

"You...have memories of your home, and yet you were taken away from it. And all I have is no memory of my home." Sieg noticed Uzume's eyes become slightly saddened.

"You..don't remember your past?" As he said this, Uzume could only show a small smile to him.

"Yeah, but even then…I have to-no I want to fight for everyone. It doesn't matter if I don't have any memories of my past, if I could save people then hell with my memory! I'll just have to make some more memories! And if I forget those memories, then I'll just keep making more and more of them!" Uzume raised her fist in the air with enthusiasm.

"Is that still okay? Not knowing of the people that helped became what you are...is that okay?" Sieg respects the enthusiasm, as it reminds him of Rider. He wasn't going to see him either huh?

"No…..it's not okay. They would recognize me, and I wouldn't. They would know things about me, and I wouldn't." Uzume's enthusiasm shrunk down as she says this.

"But even so, I want to continue helping others. And you should too." Sieg looked at Uzume, slightly shocked that despite being sad with her memory loss, she still continued to look forward.

"Sieg, you have to look forward. I know that might seem a little harsh, but that's the way life might happen to result in. I'll leave you to your space for now, but if you need to talk, don't be afraid to speak to me." With that, Uzume walked off to speak to with the others, leaving Sieg to himself.

All Sieg could think of, was the memories that he shared with Astolfo and Jeanne that led him to where he is now. He continued to look at the sky with saddened eyes.

(A/N)

Sorry for the lame explanation of the command spells. I'm slightly sick, and I couldn't think of anything that much for this chapter. This chapter was an original idea that I thought of during my break, and I wanted to see if this would do good or not. Also, thanks for all of the support that is being shared to this story. You all are very amazing people for it. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a long while guys. I had taken a short break so I could get everything ready for what I want to do in my life. And that kind of included a new laptop. It took a while, but I managed to acquire some things that I needed. Even though I haven't updated, people continue to read this story along with other ones. Now that I'm back, it's to stress myself even more! (Joking) Back to the story once again!**

"So there's another me out there. One day, I wanna meet her!" Everyone besides Sieg nervously laughed.

"It's correct to say that you're a different Neptune from my Neptune right?" Nepgear asked.

"Correcto. From the looks of it, our worlds are completely different from one another! How cool is that?"

"Question, in your world, there's a CPU ruling a nation that's not you right?"

"How did you know that Nepgear? Well, there is a CPU that's ruling my Planeptune, but I always seem to forget her name. It's Plu….Plut-something. It's kind of hard to pronounce too you know. All this dimension travelling really screws up my head!" Mentioning Neptune's Planeptune CPU, it stroke an odd reaction from Nepgear.

"Plu-something? Could it be that-wait you can travel through dimensions!?" Nepgear asked astonished.

"Yup, this isn't the only dimension that I've traveled through. If I had Crostie, then things would've been solved easily!"

"Who's this Crostie that you speak of Big Nepsy?" Umio asked.

"Well, she's kind of like the main source of material that I need to travel through dimensions, and I kind of….you know, lost her." Neptune scratched the back of her head with a nervous chuckle.

"Hm, then that should be our main focus for now onwards. If we have Crostie, then we have a way to send Nepgear back." Umio said planning ahead of Uzume.

"That's right! I almost forgot about Gearsy getting back home! Aren't you glad Gearsy that you now have a ticket back home!?" Uzume said to her excitingly.

"I was at first until you kind of forgot about me going home Uzume…." Nepgear played with the tips of her fingers in pure sadness.

"Well if you need to get back home Nepgear, then sure I could do that! Wait, now that you've mentioned it….Sieg!"

"You don't have to yell master, I am sitting beside you."

"Oh, sorry about that. Say Sieg, didn't you say that you were brought here from your home as well?"

"It is complicated but yes, I was summoned here to be your servant."

"If that's so then I could probably take you back to your world!" Sieg's eyes widened in shock. If what Neptune was saying was true to Sieg about dimension travelling, then it would be worth a shot to try to get him back to….

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't know if I can or not." Sieg's eyes were saddened once again.

"What do you mean by that Neptune?" Nepgear noticed the dread that seemed to be pouring out of Sieg's body. Depression wouldn't even be enough of a name for the feeling that Sieg felt.

"Well, when Crostie and I dimension travel, we kind of need to sort the coordinates to where we are going and it will be kinda hard to figure out where Sieg dimension is since I don't really know where he came from. Continuing to use Crostie's power constantly would only lead for us being stranded! So for all I could know, one small misplacement could lead ourselves being killed! The dimensions that I travel are really close here so it wouldn't be so hard to figure out the coordinates. Sorry Sieg." Neptune's saddened smile didn't really help the sharp pain he felt in his chest.

"It's fine master. For now, it will be best to figure out where your friend is."

"B-But don't worry! We could always try something that's new to us right Neptune?" Nepgear tried her best to cheer him up. _Tried_

"Huh? I mean sure, I could try travelling to somewhere far. I'm just hoping that Crostie doesn't run out of energy!" Neptune had gotten the picture for what Nepgear was trying to do.

"Well, it's best to not dwell on the thought right now. We should start looking for Crostie starting tomorrow!"

With that said, everyone had fell asleep in their tents.

* * *

" _Sieg"_ Upon hearing his voice being called, Sieg had woken up to darkness. With nothing in his sight, he couldn't understand what was going on. And more importantly…

"Ruler!? Where are you calling me!?" Sieg looked desperately around the darkness to find Ruler.

Nothing was around. No one was around

" _Sieg"_ He heard her voice again. It sounded like it came from everywhere. No, it was as if he was trapped inside a empty box. Filled with nothing but doubt.

"Ruler! Where are you!? Please, answer me!" Running had no effect. He would only be running into nothing again. It would be just running into a maze that you couldn't escape from.

" _Sieg, where are you?"_ Nothing seemed to work for Sieg. His voice didn't reach, and his efforts didn't reach to anywhere he wanted to go.

"I'm here Ruler! I'm here! I'm here!" Sieg felt something wet in his eyes. It kept dripping down from his eyes again and again. A waterfall of tears.

" _Sieg, wake up please."_ No response came from Sieg, as he felt his energy drained from him. Ruler's voice continued to echo from his ears.

" _Sieg."_

" _Sieg, where are you?"_

" _Wake up Sieg."_

" _Wake up Sieg."_

" _Wake up Sieg."_

" _Wake up Sieg."_

" _Where are you Sieg?"_

He was trapped in a empty box…..

" _Where are you Sieg?"_

 _"Where are you Sieg?"_

 _"Why aren't you here Sieg?"_

A box that was filled with her echoed voice….

" _Where you Sieg?"_

 _"Why aren't you here Sieg?"_

 _"Sieg please, where are you?"_

 _"Wake up from this delusion Sieg."_

 _"Where are you Sieg?"_

* * *

"Sieg, wake up already!" Sieg awoke to the face of Uzume's megaphone in his face.

"What?" Her yelling wasn't what bothered him, it was the fact that he wasn't in his tent where he last felt himself being at before sleeping.

"Geez, some heavy sleeper you are. You were knocked out for a while you know?" Sieg looked around to see the concerned faces of everyone else.

"Did something happen while I was out? It seems that we are in a different location." The surroundings were unfamiliar to Sieg. They were inside some sort of colorful building.

"Arfoire escaped, we spoke to Little Nepsy, and we found a source of share energy. You didn't miss out on that much." Uzume stated.

"And I kind of had to carry you here too." Nepgear said with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry. For someone such as myself to be acting like this is truly pathetic of me. For now on, I'll be sure to help out with everything in my capabilities."

"Don't worry about it Sieg. I'm sure you would've done it for us so don't worry about anything. If anything, we were to blame for the Arbore's escape so don't sweat anything." Everyone started to nervously laugh which only seemed to confuse Sieg.

"Master…"

"Let's hurry up and go find this share energy thing that they need alright?" Neptune had motioned her hand in front of Sieg.

"Yes. Thank you." Taking Neptune's hand, Sieg stood back up from the floor of the building and walked further along with Nepgear and Uzume.

' _He was muttering out some kind of person or thing called Ruler in his sleep before he woke up. Sieg….is there something you don't want to say to us?'_ Neptune thought as she started to run after the rest of the group.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that a huge pipe?" Sieg said as he intensely stared at the Plom-met pipe. As the group began to walk, they had been interrupted by a huge red pipe with blue arrows covering it's entire….figure?

"Um, Sieg. I think it's best if you don't question it." Sieg felt Neptune's hand on his shoulder as she said that.

"Alright, let's get the action started!" Rushing towards the Plom-met, Uzume yelled into her megaphone. Strangely enough to Sieg, the Plom-met grunted when the sound waves came into direct contact.

"Why is the pipe making human noises?"

"Sieg, it's your imagination." Neptune said, trying to reassure him that the pipe did not talk.

"But it-"

"Imagination Sieg. Imagination." With that said, with her dual wielded swords out, she made quick work of the Plom-met with effortless sword strikes.

"Um Sieg, I know that you're new to our world, but most of the population in these dungeons are enemies." Nepgear said.

"I-I understand. No matter how strange looking they look like, they are still enemies." Sieg unsheathed his sword as to prepare for what's to come.

* * *

A few minutes later…..

"...Is this one harmless?" Sieg asked the group as they were dealing with a Survival Machine.

"Huh? Sieg, yes that's an enemy as well!" After dodging a laser from the Survival Machine, Nepgear answered Sieg's strange question.

"But...it's a cat right?" Sieg pointed at the Kupokitty that continued to stare at him waiting for his next move.

"Sieg remember! No matter how they look, they are still our enemy!" Nepgear answered again as she swung her sword down at the robot, defeating it. Sieg paid no mind to Nepgear as he was petting the Kupokitty, which was purring from Sieg's petting.

"Sieg!" Nepgear started to rush to Sieg's side.

* * *

A few more minutes pass….

"..."

"Sieg, that's-" Nepgear and everyone else but Sieg sweatdropped at the new enemy in front of them.

"Our enemy…" Sieg rushed at the Christmas enemy and cut the portrait into two.

"I think we should skip some of these enemies….anyone agree?" Neptune asked. Only the hands of Nepgear and Uzume went up.

* * *

Even more minutes pass…

"Finally, we reached the boss room!" Neptune celebrated. After skipping all of these monsters, it made quite an easy journey to find the room where they needed to be. According to Uzume and Nepgear, the share energy seemed to be radiating from the purple room that they were currently inside of.

"I feel like we skipped out on a bunch of experience points…" Uzume's head hung low missing the opportunity to level up even more.

"Experience points?" Sieg asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Gee Sieg, have you ever played a video game before? I mean, who doesn't know about experience points?"

"Master...I haven't played a video game before…"

"..." Neptune looked at Sieg with her mouth agape, and widened eyes.

"Alright so Sieg. Experience points are the points for leveling up. Each time you defeat a monster, you gain experience or EXP for short." Nepgear explained.

"Does this leveling up help you grow stronger?"

"Of course, every single one of stats boost when you level up. Let's talk about this later. We have some share energy to store up!" Neptune and the others walked up the ramp to the center of the room.

"I've been waiting children." Hearing those words, everyone looked to see Arfoire in the center of the stage.

"Wait, Arfoire!? Why are here!?"

"Tch. I should've known." Uzume clenched her fist in frustration.

"Well we are talking about you two after all. It's like guiding a pack of monkeys to their cage. I knew that the both of you would be attracted to the share crystal's power." Arfoire answered.

"This was a setup afterall." Uzume said.

"Correct. It's way too predictable when all I have to do is use a silly crystal to draw you all in. What fools you are."

"I'm the one who found it you know!" A familiar voice had caught Nepgear and Neptune's attention.

"Wait, that voice…" Nepgear knew who that was. It was someone who caused pain for her and her sister.

"Crostie!"

"How's it hanging Neptune? Having fun with your new friends? It seems that you were able get a hot boyfriend too!" Croire said as she looked at the group.

"Besides getting the new friends part, it's no fun at all! You left me behind to almost die out of pure loneliness! And Sieg is not my boyfriend just so we're clear!"

"Whoops, my bad. Coming to this world had got me kind of excited. The huge amount of negative energy that comes from a single world is something rare to find." Croire said.

"Nepsy, this is the Crostie that you've been talking about?"

"Actually the name's Croire. Some bimbo head over there began calling me that for so many painful years!"

"Take that back Crostie! You know that you had fun with me for all of those years! There's no point in hiding it! You might've been a book, but I can tell when your having fun! I can read you know!" Neptune yelled in a hurtful tone.

"...And this is why I'm glad I broke free from that prison. Anyway, you for sure know that Croire is related to "chronicle" so stop calling me that stupid name!" Anyone could tell that Croire was beginning to feel heated up.

"Chronicle as in a historical account?" Umio asked.

"Where...where did you come from? A-Anyway, nice work fish brains. Yes, I can record history. Whenever I travel to a new dimension, I record all of the history from that dimension."

"Wait, that sounds like a pretty important job. Why is someone like that hanging around with some purple skinned hag?" Arfoire began to glare at Uzume after she said that.

"If I'm with someone like her, then the history that I record is going to get really juicy. She's one step away from destroying this dump of a world. Do you know how rare it is see a world come to a end?" Croire smiled.

"So…. you aren't our ally then? Umio asked.

"Dumb question. I ain't anyone's ally. All I want is to record some good history!"

"..The destruction of this world? If that is truly your goal, then you are our enemy." With that said, Sieg unsheathed his sword once again, and rushed at the two villainous enemies.

Sieg's sword collided with Arfoire's spear in a breathing second.

" I'll admit, you are really strong, but you won't be defeated me with that pathetic strength!" As she began to use some of her energy, Sieg parted their weapons away from each other and gained some distance away from her.

"I've regained a huge amount of my power, so don't think I'll be taken down again so easily!"

"I care less of the power gap between us. I've defeated you before with tactics and I will simply do it again." Positioning himself with sword once again, he prepared for the fight against Arfoire.

"We'll just see about that boy."

"Woah! Calm down for a second hotshot! We haven't even brought out the fighting stage!" Croire yelled out.

"Sieg has a point Crostie. If you both want to the destroy the world, then I have no other choice but to stop you as well." Neptune got into battle stance with her dual wielded blades.

"Why don't you just abandon these boring twerps? C'mon it'll be fun you know. We'll get to see the world end together."

"No thanks. I can't just abandon these people. With the little time I had with them, I still consider them as my friends. I'll seal you back up in the Nep-note for good this time! That is something I promised myself when coming here."

"I see. It's a shame. You would be missing out on some rare history. Oh well then." Croire was about to leave the stage until Neptune spoke:

"I've considered you as a friend too Croire. I might be a blockhead, but I'm not some person that would abandon their friends." Croire immediately turned around to look at Neptune when she actually called her by her name for once.

"...Friends. Yeah right." With that said, Croire became quiet.

"Croire, if you're done with this pathetic gossip, then leave. I have some work to be done and it involves killing a certain foolish boy." Arfoire said as she was clearly aggravated.

"Geez, don't blow a fuze will ya? Don't lose now, I still want to see this world coming to an end." Before leaving, Croire looked at Neptune that could potentially be the last time they see each other again.

"See ya, " _friend."_ With that said, the room was entirely coated with darkness. The only thing that could be heard was Arfoire's maniacal laughter.

 **Um, so cliffhanger. Yeah…..I'm so sorry! I wanted to make this scene a bit more different from the game, and as you can tell, I don't know if its good or not. So next chapter is the final chapter for the Zero Dimension. After next chapter, Sieg is going to have more troubles in his path in the Hyper Dimension that involves a certain blue haired girl. See you later guys.**


End file.
